Two Thousand Years
by Rahne4227
Summary: Ryoko's first two thousand years of awareness, told in short vignettes. From her first awakening in Kagato's laboratory to meeting Washuu and possibly beyond. Short chapters, to be updated regularly. Rating may rise for mature content.
1. Awake Now

The light is bright and it hurts to open her eyes, so she keeps them shut. She's cold and everything aches when she moves. There's an object in front of her that's moving, and it's making noises. One set of sounds stands out, and somehow she understands that it's her own name. "Ryoko."

Ryoko cries out as her body is tipped up, forced into a sitting position. She's naked; that's why she's cold. A gloved hand grips her chin roughly, turning her face this way and that. When she reaches up to push the hand away, the grip tightens painfully. "It will serve my purpose." The sounds are words to her now, even if she doesn't understand what the man is talking about.

"Hurts…" She manages to croak out, her throat dry from disuse.

"It will pass." the voice is cold, and she shivers as it sweeps through her.

Ryoko's chin is released and her eyelids are pulled back, sending blades of light into her brain. There's no escaping the insistent hands, so she remains still as they prod and squeeze muscles. She doesn't know what's going on, and fear is creeping in to her mind. Ryoko's eyes adjust to the light a bit more, though the intense glare is directly behind the man who is handling her. His face is in shadow and she can only focus on him when he moves to her other side.

His yellow eyes are intent on her, as he seems to examine her inch by inch. "Stand up."

Instantly she swivels, swinging her legs over the edge of the platform. Balancing is another matter altogether, though, and her knees buckle, dropping her to the ground. "Hurts. Need time." Her voice is stronger now, but there's still pain everywhere.

"You were created to do as you are told," he growls, "and you will do just that." Deep in Ryoko's mind, an enormous presence forces itself into her consciousness, taking over her motor functions. Her body seems to stand without her permission, as the mind of the man in front of her took control. She could feel everything, but control nothing.

"I am Kagato. I built you. You will be useful to me, or you will be erased." His presence in her mind diminishes, giving her command of her limbs again.

"You…built me?" There's something that seems wrong with that, but she doesn't know why. Are beings usually built? How would she know if they are or aren't?

Kagato's eyes narrow. "Built, created, invented. I made you as an experiment. If you serve me, you'll live. If you don't, you'll be returned to the scrap heap you came from. Is that clear?"

"Yes." What else can she say? She leans against the platform, still unsure of her balance. She's naked still, but the only thing that means to her is cold. Ryoko can feel the pain seeping away; too slowly, but it is happening. Somehow she knows she'll have to grow accustomed to the cold.

* * *

Notes: No Tenchi Muyo character belongs to me. I've gotten the urge to explore Ryoko's first two thousand years in a number of five hundred word vignettes. I don't know how many.

Minor note: I do not have access to all Tenchi canon (e.g. the light novels and much of the manga are unavailable to me) thus there is interpretation that is just my own. My interpretations will become clearer as I post more chapters. They will be short; I apologize for that. Hopefully they will be regularly posted, though. If there are questions, ping me. Reviews are always appreciated; flames likewise, for the backhanded compliments they imply.


	2. First Lesson

"Wake up, Ryoko." Kagato's mental and physical voice intrudes on her deep sleep. "It's time you learn to be useful."

Her eyes open then squeeze shut again as she sits up. She's still cold, but the ache is mostly gone. It's wonderful to be able to move at all, especially without pain. Standing on her own is so easy now, but the floor is cold and it's dark everywhere except the platform she slept on. Ryoko looks about for Kagato, wondering what he wants her to do.

His attack is literally from nowhere; a hard rib-cracking blow like a wrecking ball tosses her into the darkness and she lands with a crunch on the hard ground. Her shoulder and collarbone are broken on impact, and blood flows freely from her eyes and ears as her skull breaks.

Ryoko can't even scream at the pain; her splintered ribs punctured her lung before she'd even left the ground. The surprise of the hit is so great that she can only lay there and think _I'm dying_.

"Don't be absurd. A little thing like that won't kill you; I built you to withstand far more than that. Now get up." Kagato was in front of her somewhere in the dark.

"I can't, I…" Her own voice shocks her. She takes a deep breath and realizes it doesn't hurt. With wonder she stands and examines herself. Blood everywhere, but the wounds are healing; the broken bones already back in their proper places. For the first time she notices the gems in her wrists. "Do these make me better?"

"Those gems are the source of your power, of many things. You have three." The two on her arms begin to glow, and a similar light emanates from the upper part of her bare chest. If you lose them, you will die."

Ryoko thinks she knows what dying feels like now, and she doesn't want it to happen ever again.

"Good. I will make use of you as a fighter, if you can learn to defend yourself against such simple attacks as the one I just demonstrated." His voice moves behind her, sounding very close, though still invisible.

She whirls, trying to prepare for another attack; the darkness is too deep, and even the lighted platform appears miles away.

His next strike comes from directly above her, and again catches her unaware. Ryoko's only got time to raise her arms defensively over her head as a crushing weight descends swiftly. Her legs buckle under the weight, and she tries to push it back, but it's too much and she collapses again.

"_No, no, NO!"_ Kagato's voice hisses from above her. "You aren't using any of the abilities the gems give you. Fly, shield, phase, move, anticipate! _You_ are not a human. You are my creation, my machine, and you will act like it, or I will wipe you out!" Even his rage is cold, and she shivers as she stands, popping her arm back into place.

After a long time, it feels like she's been dodging attacks for days in the dark. Even without prior experience, Ryoko can feel that she's reaching the edge of her endurance. Healing near fatal injuries time after time is taking its toll on her energy reserves. Kagato seems not to tire, but he's not likely making the attacks personally. The blows seem to be from all angles, from objects too large to be one man.

His presence in her mind is constant, even when he isn't controlling her body. He doesn't explain, he doesn't teach; he expects her to react. Slowly she's learned how her body flies, but being in the air means that the blows can come from any direction, including below.

_There!_ Another attack was coming from the left. Without thinking, Ryoko holds up her arm and an invisible shield deflects some of the force. The concussion transmits through it though, and sends her tumbling backwards to the ground. This time she's able to control her landing, skidding to a stop before dropping to her knees.

"So you finally managed it. You'll have to be faster than that if you're going to be useful at all. I have other work to attend to, and I've wasted enough time here with you." Kagato's voice still rings from the darkness; she hasn't seen him since her first awakening.

"I didn't know what you wanted." Ryoko's words echo, and there is no response for a long time.

"I do not appreciate you insolence, Ryoko. If it is repeated, you will regret it."

She looks down. "I understand."

"Sleep then, if you must. You will be summoned again when I'm ready."

Ryoko doesn't speak again. There's nothing to be said.


End file.
